


Just the Worst!

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Ficlet, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Modern AU, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Lalli isn't a fan of Halloween. The costume isn't helping. Emil is.





	Just the Worst!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> ^^; Told you it was terrible. Happy Halloween! ♥♥♥

Lalli practically swam in the Cookie Monster suit that Tuuri had organized for him, saying it'd be funny and better than the cat suit from the year before. 

It wasn't. 

The fur itched, it was hot, and the damn thing kept slipping. Worst, the cookie that came with it wasn't even _real_ , and Lalli had watched from the kitchen table how Tuuri made the party food: She popped blueberries into canned lychees and squirted a generous helping of syrup over them for diseased eyeballs. Blueberries! No way Lalli would eat any of that. Or the gummi spiders, or the apples she'd carved to look like brains, or the candy corn. Or any of the rest. He'd just hide in his room and hope this was going to be over quick, and that Sigrun and Reynir wouldn't be too loud if they stayed over with Tuuri and Onni after the party. 

His door creaked. "Here you are! I thought you might hide." Emil peered into the dim room as far as his ridiculous, fancy vampire collar allowed; he lisped and slurped awkwardly with his fake teeth; Lalli couldn't really tell if his own boyfriend was laughing at him. Probably. It was that kind of night. 

"I brought something. Invite me in?" 

"Why?" 

"I'm a vampire. It's a rule." 

Lalli shrugged. Trust Emil to be silly. "Okay? What did you bring?"

"Ta-da _aagh!"_ If Emil had tried to make tossing his cloak aside into a dramatic flourish as he approached, all he managed to do was to whap himself in the face and tangle himself in the fabric, but when Lalli went to help free him, he spotted the pack of chocolate chip cookies Emil had tucked into his waistcoat. 

Lalli hid a smile. Maybe it wasn't going to be completely horrible after all. Maybe.


End file.
